Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to methods of bonding fibers and, more specifically, to methods of bonding Ultra-High Molecular Weight Polyethylene (UHMWPE) fibers and fiber-reinforced laminates having the UHMWPE fibers and to the resulting composite structure.
Description of the Related Art
Cuben fiber is a fiber-reinforced laminate that is a non-woven fabric. Cuben fiber has many material property advantages, notably, its weight to strength ratio. This makes it a prime material for aerospace and mountaineering applications that require complex shapes while keeping weight to a minimum. Cuben fibers are typically produced using Ultra-High Molecular Weight Polyethylene (UHMWPE) fibers, such as the DYNEEMA® material, with polyester or fluoride films.
DYNEEMA® is a registered trademark of the manufacturer DSM Dyneema. The DYNEEMA® material is a super-strong fiber made from UHMWPE having long molecular chains that transfer load more effectively to the polymer backbone and this fiber layer gives Cuben fiber its strength. DYNEEMA material is produced in a gel spinning process in which the UHMWPE fibers are drawn, heated, elongated, and cooled. For example, UHMWPE is added into a suitable solvent and spun through a spinnerette. Then, it is cooled, extracted, dried, and extended, to produce the final fibers. Unlike normal polyethylene having low orientation, low molecular weight, and low crystallinity, DYNEEMA® material has very high molecular orientation, high molecular weight, and high crystallinity.